


hair

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, not a lot of plot tho lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: The time had come for Jeonghan to get his hair cut even shorter, and he's a bit worried about a certain someone's reaction.





	hair

**Author's Note:**

> **me after writing one (1) smut fic:** i'm never doing this again lmao  
>  **me, now:** *wrote another smut fic while still needing to finish writing a different smut fic* lol
> 
> i know this is a hella cliche plot, but i had to lmao

Jeonghan ran his hand through his hair as he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was even shorter now, and with the bit of weight he lost, his face was even more defined than before with cheekbones jutting out in the most attractive way an a jawline that could surely cut deep. Even though he was sure of his identity even with long hair, looking at himself now, he couldn’t help but have the glaring thought of how much of a  _ man _ he looked like right at the moment.

 

And then he scoffed to himself. Thinking of one person in particular whose reaction he wanted.

 

Jeonghan left the salon quickly and headed back to the dorms, lucky that there was nothing for him to do today. His mind listed off all of the members who were to be gone for the day—whether they had official schedules to attend to, or they simply wanted to do something other than stay back at the dorm—and he realized that the only person back at the dorm was Seungcheol.

 

Jeonghan licked his lips, a certain kind of anticipation stirring up inside of him, but he pushed it down. He knew that Seungcheol loved his long hair, and he liked his shorter bob, but Jeonghan wasn’t sure how Seungcheol would take Jeonghan’s new, much shorter hairstyle. He loved to call Jeonghan pretty, loved to stroke his long locks and twirl it between his fingers. He especially loved pulling it all back into a ponytail, tugging it roughly as he thrusted inside of Jeonghan quick and hard.

 

The anticipation was back, and it took everything in Jeonghan not to moan at the thought.

 

The manager dropped Jeonghan off back at the dorm with a quick mention of having something to do at the company and then they were off. Jeonghan inhaled sharply and he quickly made his way into the dorm. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, not yet ready to face Seungcheol’s reaction to his lack of even more hair. Jeonghan slipped his shoes off and took the time to arrange them neatly along with the other shoes; it wasn’t something he did often, but he wanted to stall for a bit longer.

 

“Jeonghan?” Seungcheol’s voice was like music to Jeonghan’s ears, until the realization set in and Jeonghan shot up. He instinctively tried to fiddle with his hair, but it wasn’t there, so he looked down with a pout. “Look at you,” Seungcheol’s voice was unreadable, so Jeonghan didn’t dare to look up, not even when the older was coming towards him. Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan’s chin up, gentle as ever, and Jeonghan finally looked up to see Seungcheol’s soft smile reserved especially for him.

 

“You like it?” Jeonghan asked, quiet, but there was subtle amusement in his voice. Of course Seungcheol would like it, he liked  _ Jeonghan _ after all.

 

“You know I do,” Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan in, stroking his cheeks before kissing him. The kiss was deep, and Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan against the door, grinding his erection onto Jeonghan’s. The two moaned into each other’s mouths, and Seungcheol bent down slightly to grip the back of Jeonghan’s thighs; Seungcheol picked Jeonghan up with ease, and he pulled the other closer to him as he carried him to their room. Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, grabbing his hair lightly.

 

Seungcheol broke the kiss for a moment, completely breathless. “Did you really think I wouldn’t like it?” He huffed out a short laugh, but he was also a bit offended at the notion. He laid Jeonghan back onto his bed, removing both of their clothes slowly. Jeonghan let Seungcheol maneuver his clothes off, hoping that the action would distract him from the question. “Did you think I only liked you because you looked a bit ‘feminine’?”

 

“Well, you kept calling me pretty, so I just naturally assumed,” Jeonghan sat up a bit, but Seungcheol pushed him down again. He trailed a rough hand down Jeonghan’s chest, towards his abdomen, down to the hem of his boxer briefs. “I admit, it was stupid. A straight guy would  _ never _ go that far with a man no matter how “feminine” he looks. An asshole ain’t a pussy, no matter how creative and imaginative you can get.” The two laughed, losing the sexually charged air around them for a moment.

 

“How eloquently put, you’re forgiven.” Seungcheol pulled down Jeonghan’s underwear and flung them to the side. He stared Jeonghan down like he always did, burning the image of him into his mind because who knows when they’ll get another chance to be alone like this. Seungcheol rubbed his hands up and down Jeonghan’s thighs, slowly, teasingly getting closer and closer to Jeonghan’s cock with ever rub. Jeonghan’s thighs quaked, and he couldn’t resist lifting his hips a bit whenever Seungcheol got close to his cock. Jeonghan whined when Seungcheol removed not just his hands, but his entire body from Jeonghan’s space; Seungcheol had gotten up from the bed to completely undress himself and retrieve a condom and some lube.

 

Jeonghan took the bottle of lube from Seungcheol before he could begin lathering up his fingers, and he sat the other down on the bed. Jeonghan got down on his knees in front of Seungcheol, licking his lips at the sight of Seungcheol’s cock right in front of him, but he waited. Jeonghan squeezed out some lube into his hand and proceeded to cover his fingers generously before positioning himself appropriately. He began pushing one finger into himself slowly, a loud moan escaping him freely. Jeonghan’s other hand was gripping Seungcheol’s thigh as he worked himself open, his stuttered breaths ghosting over the tip of Seungcheol’s cock. Seungcheol swallowed dryly, biting his bottom lip as he watched Jeonghan’s facial expression become increasingly aroused.

 

“Hannie—” Seungcheol muttered, running a hand through Jeonghan’s hair. It was short, but he could still push enough back and grip onto it tightly, pulling the younger closer to him. Jeonghan’s eyed opened slowly, and he looked up at Seungcheol as he licked his cock from the base to the tip, taking Seungcheol into his mouth inch by inch. Jeonghan moaned as he continued pushing Seungcheol’s cock into his mouth until it was all in; the man had a gag reflex, but it was nearly non-existent, and he loved nothing more than when Seungcheol fucked his mouth.

 

Jeonghan hummed as he looked up at Seungcheol, signalling what he wanted. Seungcheol took a few deep breaths before he pulled Jeonghan off of his cock. “You sure?” He asked, mostly to be polite, because he knew exactly what Jeonghan wanted.

 

Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a look and the older smirked, gripping Jeonghan’s hair tightly. Jeonghan sped up the pace of his finger, adding a second one right before Seungcheol pushed him down onto his cock harshly. Jeonghan’s moans were loud even around Seungcheol’s cock. Seungcheol threw his head back as he fucked Jeonghan’s mouth, his hips bucking up along with the movement of his hand. He rolled his  head around when he pulled Jeonghan off his cock slightly, lips red and shiny with saliva and pre-cum. Jeonghan didn’t want to rest for long as he opened his mouth and begged for me with weak whines, not even attempting to use words. Seungcheol groaned, guiding Jeonghan’s head back down slowly, picking up his pace until he was fucking Jeonghan’s mouth again. He loved treating Jeonghan gently, but he couldn’t deny that treating Jeonghan like nothing more than a sex toy always had him wanting to cum almost immediately.

 

Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan off of him again when he felt his orgasm rising, but he rubbed his cock on Jeonghan’s face, smearing pre-cum with tears and saliva. Jeonghan was three fingers deep and his cock was leaking. Seungcheol released Jeonghan’s hair and moved him back onto the bed; he searched around for the condom that was lost amongst the sheets before quickly ripping it open and slipping it over his cock. Seungcheol grabbed for the bottle of lube on the floor, squeezing a generous amount into his hand and lathering it onto his cock.

 

“You ready, babe?” Seungcheol leaned over to meet Jeonghan’s lips with his again. Jeonghan slipped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck once more and smiled after breaking the kiss.

 

“ _ Fuck yes, _ ” He replied in a sultry whisper against Seungcheol’s ear. Seungcheol chuckled and positioned himself at Jeonghan’s entrance before slipping in. Naturally, Seungcheol’s pace was slow at first, but the two were at their limits already, so it didn’t last long. Seungcheol thrusted into Jeonghan quickly, forcing himself to only lick and kiss softly at Jeonghan’s neck to not leave any marks. Jeonghan, on the other hand, happily scratched at Seungcheol’s back as he moaned, and occasionally, screamed, loudly.

 

“ _God_ , _Cheol_ — _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol to his lips again, enticing him with his tongue.  “ _I’m so close, babe, please—”_ Seungcheol reached down and began stroking Jeonghan’s dick in time with his thrusts, slamming into Jeonghan harder. Jeonghan came soon after with a scream of Seungcheol’s name, his body shaking with pleasure. Seungcheol grunted as Jeonghan clenched around him, and with a few stunted thrusts, he was cumming as well.

 

Seungcheol was held in place by Jeonghan with more making out, but eventually, he moved away to pull out of Jeonghan and dispose of the condom. Seungcheol maneuvered over the younger to lay on the other side of him, and Jeonghan immediately cuddled up next to Seungcheol, content. Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan and began playing with his hair, twirling it between his fingers.

 

“You know what? It’ll still be pretty hot to yank your hair when I’m fucking you from behind,” Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol and rolled his eyes, but the thought made his cock twitch. “we’re definitely going for round two in a few minutes.” Seungcheol followed up with a low chuckle and Jeonghan bit his lip in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing twitter (not nsfw): @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
